


Art for A Still of the Vet as an Artist, (B&W, gloss paper, 26.5"×17.4", 2017)

by deisderium art (Deisderium)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Captain America Big Bang 2019 | cabigbang, Gyms, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 01:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deisderium/pseuds/deisderium%20art
Summary: Art forA Still of the Vet as an Artist, (B&W, gloss paper, 26.5"×17.4", 2017)by HogwartstoAlexandria!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 26
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Still of the Vet as an Artist, (B&W, gloss paper, 26.5"×17.4", 2017)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198749) by [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria). 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a delight to work with HogwartstoAlexandria and watch this fic develop over time! Thank you for making this cabb so much fun! <3


End file.
